


If My Wishes Came True

by jeremybearimy5972



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremybearimy5972/pseuds/jeremybearimy5972
Summary: After their final exams, the Marauders discuss career plans for after Hogwarts. Remus doesn’t know what to say. Sirius does.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	If My Wishes Came True

Momentous uproar echoed through the hallways as seventh-year students exited the last of their N.E.W.T. exams. They had finally finished their exams and were set to graduate from Hogwarts. In the chaotic sea of bodies jumping and running through the hallways back to their common rooms was a young Remus Lupin, who had just finished his last exam, History of Magic. He was one of the few students who continued to take it past their OW.L. examinations, as most people found Professor Binns to be the most exhaustively boring teacher at Hogwarts. Remus repeated his answers in his head to ensure he had answered everything correctly when he was bombarded from behind by excited arms around his neck. 

“MOONY! WE DID IT, WE’RE DONE!” Sirius yelled, leaping onto Remus’s back, giving him quite the shock. James, Sirius, and Peter finished the last of their exams the day before but had all promised to congratulate upon his finishing as well, a promise which Remus had forgotten until he was nearly bowled over by a rambunctious eighteen-year-old. James and Peter followed close behind Sirius and couldn’t control their laughter as Remus had a moment of sheer panic as to who had jumped all over him. 

“Pads, you’re choking me!” Remus said while laughing. Sirius released his arms from around Remus’s neck and jumped back down. 

“Sorry mate.” Sirius apologized but smiled all the same at him. 

“How’s it feel to be a Hogwarts graduate Moony?” James asked, throwing an arm around Remus’s shoulder.

“We haven’t graduated yet Prongs, don’t jinx us now.” Remus grinned at him. James pretended to be greatly offended and swooned dramatically. 

“ _Me?_ ” James asked incredulously. “When have I ever jinxed anything?” 

Sirius, Remus, and Peter all opened their mouths to begin listing these occasions when James held up his hands in defense. 

“All right, all right, fair enough!” James laughed, shoving Remus lightly. 

“How did your exam go?” Peter asked quietly to Remus. 

“I think it went okay,” Remus replied. “Although I think I may have mixed up the dates of the Goblin rebellions-” Sirius clapped a hand over Remus’s mouth.

“Only Moony would finish his exams and still want to talk about them.” Sirius grinned.

“Less talking, more celebrating!” James shouted, jumping excitedly. “There’s a party planned in the common room later tonight!” 

Remus and Peter were dragged unceremoniously back to Gryffindor Tower, where party preparations had already begun. Remus, while a Prefect, already had a hard time exhibiting control over his friends and in this instance didn’t want to ruin the fun and excitement of end-of-term, so he let the others set up while he made his way up to the dormitories. 

Remus dropped his bag on the floor by his bed and plopped down onto it face down. He was quite exhausted from studying for and taking his exams and just wanted to take a nap for a bit before the party. He had nearly fallen asleep when the dormitory door opened, revealing Sirius. 

“Hey Moony.” Sirius said quietly. 

“Hey Padfoot.” Remus replied while yawning. 

“You alright?” Sirius asked, walking over and sitting on the corner of Remus’s bed. Remus nodded and mumbled into his pillow something about being tired. Sirius pulled out the throw on Remus’s bed from under his legs and placed it over him. 

“You want me to wake you up for the party?” Sirius asked. 

“No, I’ll be fine,” Remus shook his head. “Just need an hour or two.” Sirius nodded and left the dormitory as quietly as he could, allowing Remus to drift off to sleep. 

~

By eleven o’clock, the Gryffindor common room was in full party swing, with music, butterbeer, snacks, and plenty of rowdy students celebrating the end of exams, especially the seventh-years. Remus had since woken up and gone down to join in the festivities, sitting with the other Marauders. Lily and Marlene had also joined in on their conversation, in which they were discussing what careers everyone would go for after they graduated. 

“What are you going to do after this McKinnon?” Sirius asked. She shrugged and pondered for a moment.

“Don’t know really.” She took a sip of her butterbeer. “If my N.E.W.T. scores are alright, then I might try curse-breaking, like my cousin. What about you Lily?”

“I think I’d like to become a Healer.” She answered. “I really want to help people as much as I can and I think I can do that as a Healer.” James looked lovingly at Lily and kissed her forehead. 

“Heart of an angel as well as the beauty of one?” James smiled. Lily smiled back at him and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“What about you James?” Lily asked. 

“Auror,” James answered immediately. “Sirius as well, me and him are going to apply together to the program.” 

“If Mad-Eye doesn’t throw our applications out the second he’s seen them, you mean.” Sirius grinned. “He still hasn’t forgiven you for the time you hexed him.”

Alastor Moody had visited Professor Dumbledore the year before and was unfortunate enough to have exited Dumbledore’s office right as James had sent a hex towards a Slytherin. Moody was initially furious at James and had shaken him up and down, cursing rather colorfully and loudly at him for the whole school to hear. However as Moody left, he had grumbled something about James’s good choice of a hex, so James wasn’t entirely sure where he stood with the eccentric, but terrifying Auror. 

“It was an accident!” James defended himself. “I was aiming for Crabbe, Mad-Eye just got in the way!” 

“Oh really? Be sure to tell him that next time you see him.” Sirius said. James shoved Sirius out of his seat for that comment, leaving Sirius wheezing and laughing on the floor. 

“Peter, what about you?” Marlene asked. “What will you do after we graduate?”

“Uh, dunno,” Peter answered nervously. He was much more average of a student than his fellow Marauders and hadn’t thought much about his prospects after Hogwarts. “I’ve got an uncle that works in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, so I might ask him if I could get something there.” 

Sirius, having since gotten up off the floor and back into his chair, turned to Remus. 

“You’re awful quiet Moony. What do you want to do?” Sirius asked. The Marauders, Lily, and Marlene looked at him expectantly, forcing Remus to do some quick thinking. 

“I haven’t thought about it really,” Remus said shyly. “Something simple, I suppose.” While Lily and the Marauders were aware of his condition, Marlene was not, thus Remus’s statement was purposefully vague. His condition would make it extremely difficult to find employment in the wizarding world, despite his outstanding grades. But sometimes, the others forgot about his condition. It dawned quickly upon Sirius his mistake and he was going to change the subject when Marlene interjected. 

“Lupin, you’re one of the smartest kids at Hogwarts, what do you mean ‘something simple’?” Marlene said. “I’m calling it right now, with your talent, you could be Minister for Magic!” Marlene was always especially kind and Remus appreciated her sincerity and faith in his ability, but at this moment, it made a heavy pit form in his stomach. The others glanced sideways at each other nervously, aware of the unspoken detail to which Marlene was oblivious to. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Remus played off her comment with a smile. “If anyone here’s going to be Minister for Magic, it’ll be Lily.” Marlene shrugged, clearly still set in her belief of Remus’s future occupation, but the conversation continued nonetheless. 

Remus zoned out of the conversation for a few minutes before getting up and excusing himself, making his way out quickly through the portrait door. He knew he shouldn’t really be outside at this time of night, lest he face Mr. Filch’s wrath, but he hoped his Prefect status would protect him from a scolding by the caretaker. His thoughts were cloudy and he could feel his heart racing as he made his way down the staircase and out to one of the courtyards. He sat himself down on one of the benches and tried to calm down his breathing. He sat quietly for a few minutes, his knee bouncing anxiously while he took several deep breaths to calm his racing thoughts and heart rate. 

He heard footsteps coming towards him and mentally prepared himself to be accosted by one furious caretaker and his malicious cat, but soon realized that they belonged to Sirius. Sirius was clearly out looking for him and upon seeing him in the courtyard ran up to him. 

“I’ve been looking all over, you ran off so fast,” Sirius said, sitting down next to him. When Remus didn’t answer him, he looked solemnly at him and continued. “I’m really sorry Moony.”

“It’s fine Sirius,” Remus replied faintly. He wasn’t particularly in the mood for talking and felt physically and emotionally drained. 

“It’s not,” Sirius replied. “I was being an idiot for forgetting. I really am sorry mate.”

“Really, Sirius, I’m okay,” Remus said with a bit more enthusiasm. “I promise.” He added when Sirius looked as if he was going to argue further. Sirius shut his mouth and nodded, choosing instead to pull an arm around Remus’s shoulders and rest his head there. 

“I don’t know if I want to be an Auror,” Sirius said suddenly. Remus looked at him incredulously, confused by this change of subject. 

“What? But James said-” Remus began. 

“James suggested applying to become an Auror and I went along with it because it seemed like a good idea at the time,” Sirius started. “But with everything going on, with the Death Eaters and Voldemort and the whole world going to hell, it’s-” Sirius paused. “It’s all a bit shit I guess.” 

Remus smiled softly at Sirius. He knew Sirius still struggled with being disowned and with his brother and worried altogether too much, constantly, about everyone’s safety and happiness. He knew Sirius put on a brave face, played pranks, and laughed as much as he could because he was scared for what was to come. 

“Yeah,” Remus agreed. “It’s all a bit shit.” Sirius grinned at that, as he rarely heard Remus swear. The two boys sat in the courtyard watching the stars quietly for a few minutes before Sirius broke the silence once again. 

“Really though, Remus,” Sirius said. “What do you want to do after school?” 

“There’s plenty of things I want to do,” Remus sighed. “But what I’ll be able to do is a different story.” He sniffled a bit and rubbed his nose, intent on avoiding this line of questioning. “Anyway, you never said. If you don’t want to be an Auror, what do you want to do?” 

“I guess I’ll move into my Uncle Alphard’s old apartment and figure it out from there,” Sirius answered. Sirius perked up comically as a light bulb seemed to appear over his head. 

“If we’re giving out career suggestions,” Sirius began. “You could be a teacher?”

“Yeah, sure Padfoot.” Remus began. “Parents will love their children having a werewolf as their teacher.” 

“Dumbledore would give you a job any day, you know that,” Sirius countered. “Besides, it doesn’t have to be at Hogwarts. Isn’t your mum a teacher?”

“A literature professor,” Remus corrected. Remus’s mother had taken a leave of absence when he was bitten but returned to her position at a nearby university when he started at Hogwarts. Remus had inherited his love of literature from her reading stories to him as a child. “Dumbledore’s done more than enough for me, I don’t want to take advantage of that.”

“Oh bugger Dumbledore, who cares about him?” Sirius said savagely. “Dumbledore did what any sane person should do, give a kid an education.” Sirius balled up his fists, angry and frustrated that his friend should suffer and be denied opportunities because of his condition. Remus moved his hand to rest over Sirius’s, who calmed significantly at his touch, released his fist, and took a few deep breaths. 

“But you could go to-” Sirius struggled to find the word. “Universe city?”

“Do you mean university?” Remus deadpanned. Sirius nodded. “Yeah, I suppose I could. I’d have to find a couple to apply to though, there aren’t that many in Wales.” 

“Wait, Wales?” Sirius asked confused. 

“Yeah, Wales?” Remus answered, equally confused. “Where I live?” Sirius continued to look at him puzzled. “You’ve literally been to my house Padfoot.”

“I know, but why not somewhere else?” Sirius asked. “London, maybe?” 

“Sirius, you realize that costs money, right?” Remus said, slightly annoyed at Sirius being so seemingly oblivious to his financial situation. “I can’t just move to London, especially without a job.” Sirius sat quietly at his retort. 

“You could move in with me,” Sirius suggested softly. Remus turned and looked at him, baffled by this proposal. Did Sirius just ask him to move in with him? 

“Move in with you?” Remus repeated. Sirius nodded again, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “Seriously?” 

“Always am.” Sirius grinned. Remus rolled his eyes and punched his shoulder lightly, but didn’t answer him further. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Sirius backtracked quickly, fearing he had made a terrible mistake. “I absolutely understand if you didn’t want to-”

“Sirius,” Remus interrupted. 

“Yeah?” Sirius responded. Remus paused for a moment, making the suspense all the worse for Sirius. 

“I’d love to,” Remus smiled softly. “If you want me.”

“Of course I want you,” Sirius began, his cheeks reddening upon realizing the implications of his statement. “I mean, uh, of course, I want you to move in with me. We’ve lived together for the last seven years after all.” He laughed nervously. 

Remus raised an eyebrow at that, rather suggestively Sirius thought, though to be fair everything Remus did seemed suggestive to Sirius. Remus was staring quite strongly at Sirius without saying anything, Sirius feeling as if those amber eyes of his were peering into his very soul. Sirius thought he might be misinterpreting signals, as he had been not so secretly enamored by Remus since their fourth year, but still, he made no effort to move away from Remus. Remus shifted slightly towards Sirius and slowly made a move to kiss him. Sirius’s lips met Remus’s while they shared a light kiss, lasting only for a few moments. Sirius pulled his arms around Remus to hug him and kissed him once more on the lips before nestling his neck into Remus’s shoulder. Remus hugged Sirius tightly back and threaded his hand through the back of Sirius’s soft hair.

The two remained that way, hugging each other tightly, for a few minutes, both comforted in the knowledge that their love was reciprocated. It wasn’t until the clocktower rang at midnight that they finally broke apart. Remus stood first, taking a deep breath and sighing heavily, both exhausted and exhilarated by the night’s events. Sirius followed and threaded his fingers through Remus’s and pulled him back towards Gryffindor Tower, the couple sneaking quietly through the corridors and up the staircase to avoid being berated by Filch. 

They climbed through the portrait hole and were greeted with a mellowed party, music still playing quietly, but most students having gone to bed. Peter was asleep in an armchair while James and Lily were cuddled on the couch together, James snoring softly. Sirius continued to hold Remus’s hand as he led him up to their dormitory. They kicked off their shoes and Sirius climbed into bed with Remus, much to his surprise and delight. 

“Night Remus,” Sirius whispered gently, kissing his forehead lightly. Remus smiled back at him, feeling genuinely happy for the first time in a while. 

“Goodnight Sirius,” Remus yawned as his eyelids began to droop down. “Love you Padfoot.” 

“Love you too Moony,” Sirius replied sleepily, finally drifting off to sleep moments later in Remus’s arms. 

_bonus_

James and Peter returned to their dormitory early in the morning and were greeted by the sight of Remus and Sirius entangled and sleeping peacefully together on Remus’s bed. James grinned at Peter who went quietly to his bedside table and pulled out a galleon to give to James. The two stepped back out of the room as silently as they could so as not to disturb their friends. James and Peter laughed as they returned to the common room. 

“I thought for sure it would be after graduation,” Peter said rather dejectedly. James and Peter had bet between themselves when the couple would get together, James picking before they left Hogwarts and Peter picking after. 

“I knew they’d get together when Sirius ran off after him earlier,” James laughed. “Besides, they’re together now, thank Merlin. I thought I’d have to lock them in a broom closet for them to finally get it.”

“How long until they announce it do you think?” Peter asked. James grinned mischievously at him.

“Is that a challenge Wormtail?” James replied. 

“Five galleons they tell us in the next year.” Peter bet. 

“Six months tops.” James countered with a grin, shaking hands with Peter. “You’re going down Wormy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading! This was just a quick one-shot about Remus and the Marauders discussing career plans post-Hogwarts with a healthy serving of Remus/Sirius on the side. The title “If My Wishes Came True” is from Taylor Swift’s The 1 (folklore gives me major wolfstar vibes and that line inspired me to write this). Let me know if you enjoyed and feel free to kudos or comment if you’d like, I would really appreciate it! Hope you all have a great day and that you stay safe and healthy!  
> Tumblr: @reignofstrain


End file.
